


Turning Feral

by Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short One Shot, john falls in love, turning feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout/pseuds/Crawlin_out_through_the_fallout
Summary: John Hancock and Female Sole are travelling together in one of the Minutemen settlement and a settler mistakes John for a feral ghoul





	

Sole loved travelling with Hancock. He may seem like all he was good for was taking Chems, but he is actually a good guy. He made her laugh when she was down thinking about Nate and Shaun, and he would always put himself in front of her whenever they were being attacked, whether it be by a couple of ghouls or a group of raiders.

Several months ago Hancock had helped Sole clear out the ghouls and do up Sunshine Tidings Co-op ready for settlers to move into the new minutemen location. They had set up twenty beds, started building defencing and planting crops, and had placed a recruitment satellite. Once the first three settlers had moved in- and Sole was happy the trio were able to properly defend themselves- Hancock and Sole had left, promising them they would return in the nearby future.

The settlement had grown larger in the upcoming months, and Preston had politely asked Sole if she could go and check up on the settlement, and see if the settlers were all okay with their living conditions. Sole had eagerly agreed, wanting to know how the settlement had grown and developed since they had left. Hancock volunteering himself- even though he didn’t need to- to go with Sole for the journey, and the pair had set off before the sun had risen in the morning.

The trip southwards was quick- only taking half a day- and relatively easy, only a few mongrel dogs and feral ghouls to deal with on their way down. They arrived around noon, and Hancock was instantly met with a gun pointed in his direction, settlers shouting and screaming to one another, someone running over and setting off the alarm that sounded when the settlement came under attack.

In reply to the gun being pointed at Hancock’s face, the settler got Sole’s gun pointed directly at their heart. The settlement went silent- so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

“Gun down soldier” Sole called out to the settler with their gun raised (and the few others who had also risen their guns), her own gun still pointed in their direction. Once the gun’s had all been put down, she put her own gun down (but didn’t hollister it), and continued.

“Any reason you raised your gun and pointed it in the direction of the travelling companion of the General of the minutemen? The said minutemen whose settlement you are currently using as your own” Sole had a knack at being sarcastic when she really wanted to be.

“No- n-no ma’am” The settler replied, but at the look in Sole’s eyes continued, trying not to stutter. “I th-thought that it wa-was a fer-feral ma’am”

“And just how many ferals do you come across that are dressed like John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbour whilst holed up here in this settlement” She replied, voice loud and clear, ensuring that every settler was able to hear her.

“N-none ma’am” The settler replied, shuffling from foot to foot, clearly hating the attention on him.  
“Exactly” Sole stared around the settlement, and it quickly became clear that there weren’t a ghoul in sight, which was highly suspicious as ghouls were welcome in every one of Sole’s settlements.

“Where are the ghouls that live here?” She asked, looking to each and every settler and only seeing shame across their faces. No-one spoke up, and Sole repeated her question.

“We don’t accept them General” A young woman muttered from somewhere up back, and Hancock watched as Sole’s face began turning a strange shade of red.

“Under whose order?” Silence. Repeated question.

“We don’t want them turning feral and hurting anyone, so we choose to turn them away peacefully.”

“And by peacefully I’m guessing you mean pointing a gun at their head whilst stood atop a guard post.” Sole shook her head, hair flicking across face, before continuing. “None of you have any rights to make that decision. This is a minutemen settlement, and in all minutemen settlements ALL are welcome, even ghouls. If you do not want to be here living alongside people in the same position that you are in- trying to survive day by day- then you are more than welcome to leave. If I hear of any more settlers turned away, you will all be removed from the facility. Do I make myself clear?” Murmurs of yeses echoed the grounds, before Sole dismissed everyone.

She turned to Hancock, and placed one of her small hands on his shoulder.

“Are you okay John?”

Hancock was more that okay. Watching Sole defend him and hearing Sole say that about the ghouls had made his heart swell. No normal smoothskin within the ‘Wealths would happily stick up for ghouls like that- and no smoothskin would get that reaction either. He was proud of her for sticking to her guns. He loved her.  
Whoa, where did that come from, Hancock asked himself. Definitely not love.  
He looked over at Sole’s questioning gaze.  
Okay, maybe love.


End file.
